


Drawn Lines and First Times

by loudmouthgeek



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College, F/F, Future Fic, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudmouthgeek/pseuds/loudmouthgeek
Summary: Maya can hear the thumping as various shoes are picked up and then unceremoniously dropped again once they are determined to not be the boot Riley is looking for. She knows this will almost certainly make future shoe location even more difficult. She knows this just as well as she knows there is little chance of stopping Riley now that she’s on a mission. Thus, she listens inattentively to Riley’s antics while staring at her computer working on her class work… theoretically.As a result, she misses the noise of Riley dumping several pairs of shoes off of the file box that she had stuck in the furthest corner of the closet and then buried. She also misses Riley inquiring about the box before setting it and herself down in the middle of the floor.





	1. Drawn Lines

“Why is there so much stuff in this room?” The question comes from a frazzled Riley looking high and low for a missing boot. She’s on her knees, face pressed nearly to the floor, butt stuck awkwardly up in the air as she looks under her bed for at least the third time since she started this quest.

“You know what I think the problem is?” Maya says, not so much asking as just prompting herself. “We’re both pretty big fans of stuff.”

“We do like our stuff,” Riley says sitting up.

“Plus,” Maya adds, “We’re always sharing our stuff and swapping out stuff.”

“True.”

“Then there are the times we have fifteen minutes between classes and we come back to the dorm to change shirts or shoes and don’t have time to put things away, so they get dropped on the floor and kicked wherever…”

“Is any of this leading to a suggestion about where to find my boot?” Riley asks.

“No,” Maya responds quickly, “I ran out of ideas right before I stopped helping you look, ten minutes ago. Just wear a different pair of boots.”

“But these are my favorite,” Riley whined.

“I know, Honey, but, just this once, wear one of the fifteen other pairs of boots we own that all just sit in the closet being ignored.”

“The closet,” Riley says, as though she’s had a sudden revelation of just where the boot might be, despite knowing full well that a) neither of them ever put Riley’s favorite boots in the closet, and b) despite this knowledge, she’s looked in the closet once already. None of this stops her from stomping over to the small (-ish) closet that they share and flinging the door open.

Maya can hear the thumping as various shoes are picked up and then unceremoniously dropped again once they are determined to not be the boot Riley is looking for. She knows this will almost certainly make future shoe location even more difficult. She knows this just as well as she knows there is little chance of stopping Riley now that she’s on a mission. Thus, she listens inattentively to Riley’s antics while staring at her computer working on her class work… theoretically.

As a result, she misses the noise of Riley dumping several pairs of shoes off of the file box that she had stuck in the furthest corner of the closet and then buried. She also misses Riley inquiring about the box before setting it and herself down in the middle of the floor.

Riley opens the box expecting to find more shoes (and hoping against hope that Maya had hidden her boot here since she knows it couldn’t have ended up in there by accident). Considering the weight of the box, she doesn’t know of anything else it can be. But when she lifts the lid, instead of footwear, she finds sketchbooks, lots of them, and various loose pieces of paper, all of which have been drawn on. Riley supposes that these are from Maya’s various art classes over the last semester and a half, that she wanted to hang onto them, for whatever reason.

Opening the book atop the stack, she sees pencil sketches of various body parts: hands, arms, legs, jawlines, etc. At the bottom of the page is a very large, very detailed pair of eyes… a very familiar pair of eyes that Riley sees every time she looks in a mirror. On the next page is a drawing of her full face and on the facing page is her in profile, both exactingly detailed and fully shaded. These are not simple doodles but fully realized works of arts. She looks up at Maya, still sat on her bed staring at her computer. “Um, Peaches?”

“Yeah?” Maya calls without looking up.

“What is all this?” Riley asks still flipping through the book, which now appears to be full of drawings of her. The hands are now clearly her hands, made all the more obvious by the presence of the ring. There are sketches that are clearly done from photos of her and of the two of them, and there are just as many that appear to be wholly imagined. She looks up to find Maya staring at the box more than a little terrified. “These are really good, Maya.”

“Th-they’re just some pencil sketches,” Maya finally answers.

“They’re really good,” Riley says again, still turning pages, “You make me look so beautiful.”

“You _are_ beautiful,” Maya says immediately, adding quickly, “I just draw what I see.”

Riley blushes at the compliment, she says softly, “Maya.” She finishes looking through the first book and picks up the next. She starts paging through it and the content is mostly similar. “Are these from one of your classes? Was there an assignment to draw your favorite person in the world? I bet you got an A.”

Maya closes the laptop and sets it aside before climbing down into the floor next to Riley. “It sort of started as a class assignment,” she says picking the first book back up and opening it, “My Figure Drawing class, last semester.” She points to the various body parts on the first page. “That’s my hand. This is Shelley’s arm. The legs are from this girl Amina. The jaws are a bunch of different people from class. The assignment for the next class was to draw eyes, so I drew yours because I know them so well and because I have a ton of pictures to reference.” She flips the page and points. “Drawing your eyes led me to want to draw the rest of your face, which led to drawing your profile, and within an hour, I had, like, five drawings of you in here.”

“Did you get an A? I bet you got an A,” Riley gushes.

“I got a B-plus…”

“What?!”

“…because I didn’t turn this journal in,” Maya finishes.

“WHAT?!”

“I got embarrassed that I… y’know, whatever, went off on a tangent, so I just started a new journal and I drew my mom’s eyes, and I didn’t do as good a job as I did with yours, so I got a B plus.”

“Well, you have to show your professor this journal,” Riley says.

“Honey, it was last semester,” Maya says, “The class is done. The grades are in.”

“And you got an A?”

“I got a B.”

“Well, that is unacceptable,” Riley says, standing quickly, “You deserve an A, so we’ll just have to talk to this professor, and we’ll…”

“Riles,” Maya cuts her off, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, Maya. You deserve…”

“…the grade I earned for the work that I turned in,” Maya interjects once more, standing as well, “Maybe it was dumb not to turn this stuff in but I didn’t, so I’ll just have to live with that.”

“You still deserve an A,” Riley says softer.

“Thanks,” Maya says, leading them back to her bed to sit, “And I know you and your mom are a little obsessed with A’s but B’s are good grades, too. Graduating at the top of my class isn’t going to help me be a better artist.”

“You’re already the best artist, Peaches,” Riley says laying her head on Maya’s shoulder.

“Aw, thank you, honey.”

Riley stands up and starts picking up the books that she had dragged out. She’s about to put the lid back on the box when she stops and says, “What did it become?”

“What did what become?” Maya asks.

“This,” Riley says, gesturing toward the box, “All of this. It started as an assignment, but what did it become? Why do you have a whole secret box of drawings of me? And why didn’t you ever show me any of this? I love all of your art, why hide this?”

“You’re really over-thinking all of this, Riles,” Maya says, “It’s just a box of pencil sketches.”

“Don’t _say_ that,” Riley says, “I _know_ you love painting, everyone that knows you knows you love painting, but you can be good at more than one medium. If the drawings didn’t mean anything to you then you wouldn’t have a box full of them.”

“Yeah, okay,” Maya says, “You’re right. They’re… the drawings are… _were_ supposed to be a way for me to work past my stupid feelings.”

“Feelings?” Riley echoes.

“Yeah,” Maya continues, “And it’s not really working. I kept it to myself just so that you didn’t get the wrong idea. Riley, you gotta know that our friendship is the most important thing in the world to me. I would never do anything to hurt that.”

“I _do_ know that,” Riley says, “But I’m confused. What are you saying? What feelings are you working through? What wrong impression are we trying to avoid?”

Silence hangs over the room for the longest moment of either of their lives so far. “It’s just this big, dumb, stupid crush,” Maya finally says, “I’ve been trying to get over it with art but it’s persistent as hell. It doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean that I’m expecting anything of you. It doesn’t mean that I want anything to change between us.”

Riley still looks confused. “You have a crush on me?” Maya nods with her eyes cast down into her lap. “But you don’t want anything to change?” Maya shakes her head. “So you have a crush on me, but you don’t want to be with me. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s not that I don’t…” Maya stops and restarts, still looking down, “You’re amazing and anyone…” Maya stands from the bed and steps to the box finishing repacking her artwork into it before putting it back where Riley had found it. When she turns back around, Riley is still stood exactly where she was, still looking at Maya. “I just didn’t want you to think I was obsessed or that I was some sort of predatory gay or…”

Riley closes the gap between them cutting her off, “Maya, can I kiss you?”

Maya is stunned into silence by the question. Her mind races with a hundred million thoughts in a split second, many of them reflexive joy, many _more_ abject denial, so many thoughts and somehow the first one to escape her mind and make its way past her lips is, “You usually don’t ask.”

“I’m usually not planning on kissing you on the lips,” is Riley’s immediate reply. It cuts immediately through Maya’s first line of denial, trying to pretend that Riley didn’t mean it how the context of the situation would strongly imply that she meant it.

“I don’t need a pity kiss, Riles.”

“I don’t pity you,” Riley says, “You’re an amazing woman with a great life. Nothing about you is worth pitying.”

“I’m a queer girl with a crush on her straight best friend,” Maya says, “It may be common, but that doesn’t make it not pitiful.”

“Why don’t you let me decide what my sexuality is,” Riley says, “while you answer my question? Can I kiss you?”

Maya falls back on a line that has served her well over the many years of their friendship, “Whatever you want.”

“No,” Riley counters immediately, “Not whatever I want, not about this.”

“I know you’re a Gender Studies major, but…”

“Consent is important… to me,” Riley interrupts once more, “Especially right now, with you. Now you can keep deflecting all you want, but I’m going to keep asking until you actually answer the question. Maya Hunter, I would really like to kiss you right now. Is that okay with you?”

Maya looks Riley in the eyes, eyes that she knows so well, that she’s drawn a hundred times or more. She waits for this to be a joke or a dream or pity, despite her claims otherwise, but, as always with Riley, it’s nothing but 100% sincerity. The scenario she’d thought about endlessly was actually happening. Riley really does want to kiss her. Maya scans Riley’s face, pausing for too long on her soft smile. She wants to remember this, just in case it never happens again. She wants to respond, to give Riley the consent that she needs, but the words won’t form. Instead, she returns to looking Riley in the eyes and gently nods her head, hoping that’s good enough.

It is. Riley leans in so Maya tilts her head up slightly and closes her eyes. The half-second it takes Riley to close the gap between them is the longest of Maya’s young life. Then she feels Riley’s lips soft against her own and nothing else in the world matters, in that moment. The kiss is tender and lovely and everything Maya had built it up to be in her head.

And all too quickly it’s over. Riley breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Maya’s. Maya can’t bring herself to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see in Riley’s eyes. She hears Riley draw in a ragged breath and then she whispers, “Again?” In lieu of responding, Maya kisses her this time, gently cupping Riley’s face. She feels Riley’s hands grip her hips as Riley leans into her. Maya feels the burning urge to progress things but doesn’t want to rush, lest she ruin whatever spell they are under.

Riley, on the other hand, doesn’t hesitate. The kiss turns from tender to passionate, quickly. Riley’s hands move to Maya’s back, pulling them flush together. Maya’s left hand cradles the back of Riley’s head, the other to Riley’s shoulder blade. Riley opens her mouth and Maya doesn’t hesitate to deepen things. Tongues get involved and after a few minutes, they bump against Maya’s bed. Riley turns them so that she lies over backward onto the bed, pulling Maya down with her.

The make out session is disrupted when they bonk heads landing on the bed. They laugh and tend to their respective heads. Maya rolls to Riley’s side and they both take a moment to catch their breath. Then, Riley lifts herself slightly to kiss the small pink spot developing on Maya’s forehead, just left of center. What was meant to be a sweet peck to an injury feels decidedly more electric. “Tell me to stop,” Riley says, “If I’m going too far.” She kisses Maya’s temple, pulling herself up more until she’s above Maya. She trails kisses down the left side of Maya’s face, down to her neck.

Maya’s breathing becomes heavy and she reaches up her hands to touch Riley once more. Her right hand makes contact with Riley’s bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. Maya’s hand trembles momentarily but she steadies it and starts lightly stroking her thumb against soft, warm skin. Her left hand grabs the back of Riley’s thigh. Maya decides it’s time for her to not be completely passive in this and slides her left hand up to squeeze Riley’s butt through her jeans, while she moves her right hand up fully under Riley’s shirt to rest on her ribcage.

Riley breaks off her attention to Maya’s neck and sits up. For a split second, Maya thinks she’s messed up and gone way too far too fast, but before she can verbalize anything, Riley grabs the hem of her shirt and yanks it off, throwing it somewhere. Maya, without thinking, copies the move, and the kissing resumes. This leads to other articles of clothing being removed and before long Maya is stammering out, “Is… what is… are we…?”

“I want to,” Riley says, as steadily as ever, “Do you?”

Maya, finally finding her voice again, says, “Yes!”


	2. First Times

“That was… Wow!” Riley says later… much later.

“That’s all I get?” Maya asks, cuddled up to Riley, Maya’s head lifting off of Riley’s chest, “Random dogs on the street get whole poems about how cute they are and all I get is ‘wow’?”

“Sorry, Peaches. Wow is the only part of my brain that’s working right now,” Riley says, reaching up to tuck stray hairs away out of Maya’s face, “Later there will be sonnets about how wonderful you are with your hands and how lovely and dramatically underrated multiple orgasms are.”

“Well, okay then,” Maya says, planting another kiss on Riley’s shoulder before laying back down. “I wouldn’t post those on social media, though. Our parents read your poetry, you know.”

“Art is meant to be consumed and appreciated,” Riley says, “I can warn our parents to…” She stops and looks down to Maya who’s drawing patterns on Riley’s stomach with her finger. “Your artistic itch is hitting you.”

“Maybe,” Maya says.

“Maybe?”

“Little bit,” Maya concedes.

“You’re going to draw me nude, aren’t you?”

“I mean, I want to,” Maya says, “But that definitely falls into consent territory.”

“So…?” Riley prompts.

“So?”

“Maya, if you want my consent, you have to ask.”

“Okay,” Maya says, “Can I… can I do a nude drawing of you sometime?”

“If I promise not to publish poetry on the subject of your sexual prowess where our parents can find it, do you promise not to show any nude drawings you make of me to anyone?”

“Promise,” Maya says.

“Then you may,” Riley says, “And there’s no time like the present.”

“Can you stay still that long?” Maya teases, “I mean, even pencil sketching takes a little while.”

“I only just got complete sentences back,” Riley says, “I feel like motor skills are still going to be a while.”

“Okay then,” Maya says pulling herself away from Riley to go and collect her art supplies.

Along the way, she stops to pick up some of the clothes that they had pulled off earlier. “Oh no,” Riley says, “No, no, no. Put the clothes down. If I’m lying here naked then you’re going to be naked, too.”

“Seriously?”

“If you’re dressed, I think I would feel more nervous,” Riley says.

“And more likely to fidget,” Maya concludes. “Okay, fine.” She drops the clothes and retrieves her latest sketchpad. It takes her a minute to find her pencils in her desk drawer. She pulls the top sheet and blankets off the bed before settling herself down by Riley’s feet. She looks up at Riley to find her chewing on her bottom lip. “If you’re nervous, we don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not nervous,” Riley says.

“You’re biting your lip,” Maya replies.

“Yeah,” Riley says, “But not because I’m nervous.”

“Okay, I’m getting dressed.”

Maya’s halfway back to her feet before Riley says, “No, no, no, I’ll contain myself. I promise. You being dressed really will make me feel weird. This feels… I don’t know, I kinda like it, but you want to draw me. I’ll control myself.” Maya settles back down on the bed. “So how do you want me?”

“Loaded question,” Maya says with a smile, “but cross your ankles and put your right arm above your head.”

Riley scoots down the bed slightly so that there’s room for her arm above her head and complies with Maya’s requests. “Left arm?”

“Model’s choice,” Maya says, “Whatever feels natural and comfortable to you.”

“Model,” Riley scoffs. She tries her arm in a couple of places before she finally settles on just laying it across her hip, her hand resting below her belly button. Maya stands to lean over Riley and mess with her hair, which is still a disaster. “Okay, I promised to behave,” Riley says, “But now your boobs are in my face and it’s distracting… distracting me from my promise.”

“Stop,” Maya says with a smile as she sits back down, “Since when are you a horny mess?”

“It’s a recent development,” Riley says.

“Okay, you need to talk about something else, then,” Maya says, finally getting to put pencil to paper, “Otherwise, you’ll never get through this and I do, actually, really want to draw this.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Whatever,” Maya says, “As long as it distracts you from distracting me.”

Riley lays there quiet for a minute, silently enjoying the intensity on Maya’s face as she draws. She has a subject that she wants to broach with Maya but she’s not sure it’s something that Maya is keen to talk about. Still… Maya did say they could talk about whatever Riley wants. “Was Adam your first?”

“That’s what you want to talk about?” Maya says, “The thing that will placate your libido is talking about sex?”

“It’s the only thing I don’t know about you,” Riley says.

“Why now?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Okay, yeah,” Maya says, “The subject is sort at hand, obviously, but why did you never ask before?”

“I did,” Riley says, “When you two broke up, I asked you about it. You made it pretty clear that you absolutely did not want to talk about it. I kind of assumed that meant ever.”

Maya stops drawing, her eyes looking up. “I don’t remember that conversation at all.”

“It was a couple of weeks after Junior Prom…”

“I’m not saying it never happened, Riles,” Maya says, “Just that I was so messed up then, that… You could have asked me about it before now. That’s all I mean. Yes, Adam was my first, the night of Junior Prom, hotel room… cheap, crappy Champaign… bad sex… the whole cliché.”

“So bad you broke up over it?” Riley asks.

“Not exactly,” Maya says, “I mean, it _was_ bad. He couldn’t find my clit to save his life, didn’t seem to get the purpose of foreplay. But I loved him, so I wasn’t gonna break up with him over bad sex. He just… We tried a couple of times after prom night, and every time I made a suggestion or tried something to make it better, he got insulted, took it personally. His stupid, fragile male ego is why we broke up.”

“And Stephanie was your first girl?” Riley asks.

“Actually, no,” Maya says, “There was a girl from one of my classes, Amina…”

“The girl with the legs?” Riley says.

Maya snorts and says, “Many girls have legs, including you, but yes, I did draw hers once.”

“And?”

“You want details?”

“Well, not like _intimate_ details,” Riley says, “But, you know, how did it start, how did it end, that sort of thing.”

“Not a lot to tell really,” Maya says, “We kind of shared a couple of looks in class, paired together for the leg sketching thing, she flirted with me, I was already curious about girls, so I went for it. We went to her dorm room, hooked up, it was great. She wasn’t interested in anything more than that, which was fine. We hooked up a couple more times after that. Then I started dating Steph and she’s still just doing her hook-up thing, as far as I know.”

“You and Stephanie broke up because of me,” Riley says, “Didn’t you?”

“We broke up because she was jealous of how close you and I are,” Maya says, “Turns out she had every right to be jealous.”

“That’s… you’re being too hard on yourself,” Riley says, “Just because we’re here, now, doesn’t mean you weren’t there with her, then. I saw you guys when you were together, and I know you, Maya. You were a smitten kitten with her.” Maya shakes her head like she’s about to say something but Riley doesn’t even let her start. “Even if your feelings for me go back that far, that doesn’t invalidate what you had with her. You can’t control a crush and having one doesn’t mean you aren’t committed to someone else.”

“Even if you end up in bed with your crush six months later?” Maya asks.

“Would you be here right now if she hadn’t broken up with you?” Maya doesn’t answer the question. Riley is sure she knows the answer, but she worries that Maya doesn’t and that she’s going to waste so much time wrestling with the answer, beating herself up over it. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Maya. She doesn’t get to make you feel guilty for moving on.”

Maya lets out a long sigh. “You’re right,” she says, repeating softly, “You’re right.” Maya focuses on her drawing and they sit in silence for over a minute. “You’re right,” Maya says one more time, “And I shouldn’t care what she thinks, but I still kind of do. It’s dumb, I know. We were only together for three months, but I learned so much about myself while I was with her. She still _feels_ really important to me.”

“That makes sense,” Riley says.

“Does it?” Maya asks, “Because it only sorta makes sense to me.”

“She was your first girlfriend,” Riley says, “That’s always going to be important to you, emotionally… or maybe not always but certainly for a while.”

Silence descends once again as Maya gets lost in her work. Riley lets her eyes drift closed and sighs softly. She opens her eyes again when she feels Maya’s weight shift off the bed and the sketchpad comes to rest against her legs. When the bathroom door closes, Riley sits up and grabs the pad, curiosity overwhelming her in an instant.

She loves all of Maya’s art and this is no exception. Maya’s made her look like a Greek goddess: naked, beautiful, and lying in a bed of flowers. It’s not done, obviously. Her left arm, hand, and her pubic area are only lightly sketched and her feet aren’t there at all, but all the same, it might be her favorite thing of Maya’s so far… at least, of what she’s seen, so far.

The toilet flushes and Riley replaces the pad at the foot of the bed and then lays back, resuming her former position, closing her eyes again. “You moved,” Maya says immediately.

“What?” Riley says, “No, I… yeah, okay, I moved.”

Maya picks up the pad and resumes her former position on the bed. “Because you cheated and looked at the drawing before it was done, you get no details about the boy I met in Ireland last summer.”

Riley whips her head towards Maya, “What?” she says, “Maya, you had a summer romance in while traveling abroad and you aren’t going to tell me about it? That’s torturous. You’re basically torturing me, right now.”

“I am cruel and unusual,” Maya says, as she slightly adjusts the position of Riley’s left hand, moving it down just a bit. Maya’s fingertips lightly graze the sensitive area when she’s done.

Riley’s fairly certain it wasn’t an accident. “Clearly,” she says.

“Now you know my whole history,” Maya says resuming drawing.

“No I don’t,” Riley objects, “I very clearly don’t know about this Irish boy.”

“I believe I said that I met him _in_ Ireland,” Maya says, “Not that _he_ was Irish.” Riley groans in frustration of even that one detail being take away. “You know as much as I’m going to tell you right now, so your turn. I assume Huckleberry was your first?”

“I never had sex with Lucas,” Riley says, matter-of-factly.

“So Max, then?”

“No.”

“It wasn’t Charlie Gardner, right?”

“From middle school? No, I never even kissed him.”

“So then who was your first?” Maya says, finally looking up from her drawing.

“You,” Riley says.

Maya sits motionless, dumbfounded for several very long moments, attempting and failing to process what was just told to her, before finally speaking, “I’m sorry, honey, you said what now? I was your first? This, here, right now? That, thirty minutes ago, that was your first time having sex?”

“Yes,” Riley confirms.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“The same reason you didn’t tell me about the box full of drawings, I guess,” Riley says, “I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“I wouldn’t have freaked out,” Maya says, “I just woulda done… some things differently.”

“What things?” Riley says.

“I don’t know,” Maya says, “There could have been, like, music or mood lighting or candles or rose petals or… I don’t know… _something_ to make it special.”

“Maya,” Riley says, sitting up since Maya had stopped drawing anyway, “It was incredibly special… _is_ incredibly special, because it was this spontaneous thing that happened and it was lovely and fun and might I remind you, multiple orgasms.” They share a smile at this. “And even if none of those things had happened, it still would have been special because it was with _you_ , Maya. You took care of me, you helped me, you prioritized my pleasure… you were the most perfect lover anyone could ever ask for, just like I knew you would be.”

“Come here, you,” Maya says. They both lean in and share another tender kiss.

“And if it makes you feel better, I’m always a fan of making a big deal out of things,” Riley says, “There can be candles and music and flower petals next time.”

“Next time?” Maya says.

“Unless you don’t want there to be a next time,” Riley says.

“No, I definitely do,” Maya says, quickly, “I just wasn’t sure where we stood after today and…”

“Maya,” Riley interjects, “Would you be my girlfriend? Please?”

“Yes, that sounds like the best idea ever,” Maya says with a huge smile on her face, “Yes… yes, I will be your _girlfriend_. _Your_ girlfriend… I will be _Riley’s girlfriend_. Riley Mathews and Maya Hunter will be date-going-on, crazy-sex-having, making-out-in-Central-Park _girlfriends_.”

“Good, and just so we’re clear, when I said you can make it special ‘next time’ I meant some other day,” Riley says, “Because if you think I can deal with you staring at my naked body with those hungry eyes for over forty minutes and not be raring to go for another round, you’re crazy.”

Maya sets the sketchpad aside. “I can’t do anything?”

“If you have a sexy times playlist ready to go, you can turn it on,” Riley says, “Otherwise, settle for making this round special by teaching me how to give _you_ multiple orgasms.”

As it turns out, Maya was able to fill both of those requests.


End file.
